The present invention comprises a new Diascia, botanically known as Diascia barberae, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘DISZ0001’.
‘DISZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘DISZ0001’ has relatively large, deep red flowers, medium to deep green foliage, strong and freely branching, and a medium sized, semi-upright plant habit.
‘DISZ0001’ originated from a hybridization made in May 2006 in a controlled breeding program in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘H0026-3’, with red flowers, has fewer branches, darker green foliage, is a few days later to flower.
The male parent of ‘DISZ0001’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘D29’, with lighter red, slightly larger flowers, with fewer branches.
The resulting seeds were sown in February 2007. ‘DISZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2007 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘DISZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2007 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.